Provocações
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Era como se, cada vez que eles tentassem ser pacíficos e se aproximassem, uma força os repelisse. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não daquela vez.


_**Provocações  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto não me pertence, mas a Masashi Kishimoto._

- # - # -

_Presente de amigo secreto para a __**Nielita**__ ! Espero que goste, é simples, mas foi feita com carinho. Além do mais, é a minha primeira tentativa com eles. ;D_

- # - # -

Naruto já não agüentava mais treinar a tarde inteira. Não sentia mais as suas mãos de tão machucadas e as costas estavam lhe matando. Quase não havia mais chakra, fizera tantos _bushins_ quanto conseguira. Sentou-se na grama, a camiseta destruída, e desamarrou as sandálias.

- Já se cansou ? – Sasuke caminhou lentamente até ele – Sabia que não seria páreo para mim.

- Não me enche, Sasuke, você também quase não tem mais chakra.

- Eu achei que tinha ouvido você dizer que me derrotaria hoje. – sentou ao lado dele, encostando-se na árvore.

- Considere a luta interrompida, então. Nenhum de nós ganhou.

- _Eu_ ganhei. Você desistiu.

- Ganhou nada ! – Naruto socou o chão de leve, irritado, e sentiu a dor se alastrar pelo braço, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente pela estupidez – Eu ainda vou quebrar a sua cara e me tornar Hokage.

- Nah, você com os seus sonhos idiotas.

- Não fale isso ! – o outro puxou o Uchiha pela camisa – Não deboche ! Eu vou me tornar Hokage e você vai ter que admitir a minha superioridade !

Mas Sasuke não estava ouvindo as _idiotices_ que o outro falava. Ele apenas focava nas mãos machucadas, lembrando dos inúmeros _housenka_(1) que havia lançado. Elas estavam com sangue seco, em carne viva. Aquilo deveria estar doendo muito.

- Não vai conseguir segurar uma kunai com estas mãos. A missão já é daqui a dois dias.

Naruto olhou para ele com estranhamento, alternando entre aqueles olhos escuros e os lábios que formavam as palavras sem sentido. Folgou o aperto que dava em seu colarinho. Sentiu o cheiro de canela e de suor e notou que estavam próximos. Perigosamente próximos.

Olhou novamente para as próprias mãos e as viu num estado deplorável. Mas ele era um shinobi, não seriam aqueles ferimentos suficientes para comprometer sua atuação na missão.

- Nah, isso sara rápido.

- E as suas costas ? Um _gokakyuu_(1) em cheio deve ter feito um bom estrago. – o Uchiha o fez se virar, se afastando, e viu as queimaduras gravadas na pele – Por isso que não se encostou na árvore.

- _Baka_, por que isso agora ?

- Como você quer se tornar um Hokage desse jeito ? Assim não vai nem sobreviver na próxima missão sem que alguém tome conta de você.

- Idiota ! _Você_ é quem vai ter de ser protegido por mim, fracote.

Sasuke apenas riu, sarcástico. Era sempre assim. Meia dúzia de frases amigáveis seguidas de trinta a quarenta provocações. De tão repetitivo chegava a ser engraçado. E enfadonho.

- Aposto como vai tentar deixar a Sakura preocupada. – o Uchiha seguiu o seu papel naquele jogo, falando próximo a nuca dele.

Naruto sentiu o hálito e se arrepiou. O cheiro de suor e de canela do outro impregnava novamente o seu ar pessoal e quase o embriagava.

- Não quero que a Sakura-chan fique preocupada comigo. E ela não ficaria, só tem olhos para você.

- Os sentimentos dela não me interessam.

- Como você pode dizer isso de alguém que o ama tanto ? – Naruto virou o rosto com raiva e o viu pegar um frasco no bolso.

- Eu não preciso de relacionamentos. – abriu o frasco, revelando ser uma pomada, e passou cuidadosamente nas queimaduras do outro.

- Você e as suas _idiotices_ de vingança. Por que não escuta o que o Kakashi-sensei lhe diz ? E pare de passar isso nas minhas costas. – se desvencilhou, ainda permanecendo na mesma posição.

Naruto esperou uma briga. Provocaram-se naquele dia mais do que sempre. Era como se, cada vez que eles tentassem ser pacíficos e se aproximassem, uma força os repelisse.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não daquela vez.

- Por que não quer que eu passe a pomada ?

- Se você for embora um dia e nunca mais voltar, elas serão as suas marcas. A prova da sua existência.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Num impulso, passou os braços pela cintura de Naruto e os dois permaneceram incontáveis minutos calados, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. O outro fechou sua mão sobre a do Uchiha no mesmo instante em que os lábios dos dois se tocaram.

Ele era a prova da existência de Itachi – ou melhor, do clã inteiro. Porém não estava nos seus planos deixar uma marca para trás. Será que, quando o momento chegasse, ele conseguiria se desvencilhar dele ?

Os dois apartaram, e Sasuke viu aqueles olhos esquadrinhando os seus em busca de afirmação. De que ele havia encontrado um lugar seguro para ficar e desistido de sua vingança. Por um momento, ele se sentiu tentado a dizer-lhe todas as afirmações de que necessitava, e ouvi-las igualmente.

Mas ele não conseguiu.

- Vamos voltar, já está anoitecendo. – o Uchiha fugiu primeiro, se levantando.

E eles voltaram para a vida de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Fim_.

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Nica ! Eu sei que é uma ficlet minúscula, meia boca... Foi a minha primeira tentativa, foi difícil, eu não sabia que tom dar ! Eu comecei a escrever pensando em fluffy, achei que fosse sair algo mais picante e terminei num angst ! XD Mas espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. E que eu me aprimore mais nos dois e deixe o lado SasuNaru do fandom mais colorido junto com vocês._

_Feliz Natal e um ótimo 2008 !_

Notas :

(1) _Housenka _é a técnica onde o shinobi cospe várias bolas de fogo, com controle total sobre elas.

(2) _Goukakyuu_ é a técnica em que o usuário lança uma enorme bola de fogo.

Chibiusa-chan.


End file.
